


Ships In The Night

by uniquepov



Series: Harry Potter and the Drabbling Ficlets [32]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-28
Updated: 2010-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:25:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/pseuds/uniquepov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Challenge: <span class="ljuser ljuser-name_dmhgchallenge"></span><a href="http://dmhgchallenge.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://dmhgchallenge.livejournal.com/"><b>dmhgchallenge</b></a>'s August prompt, "need"<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Ships In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I am up to no good; however, I promise to return everyone, good as new, when I'm done playing with them. I own nothing that you recognize, and I do not profit from any of it.

Hermione never stayed, slipping away in silence as he slept. When he woke, he’d sit on the side of the bed, looking forlornly at his clothing, strewn haphazardly across the floor in their haste. The fading scent of jasmine was the only trace of her that remained.

The things left unsaid created an insistent cacophony that deafened Draco.

When they meet in passing, they smile and nod. There are no lingering glances, no surreptitious touches, no stolen moments to betray them; no hint of the _need_ that pulls them together, nor the trysts they share.

She never stayed away, either.


End file.
